


68. Filming themselves

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [19]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Come Shot, Doggy Style, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Outsider/Camera, Present Tense, Sex Tapes, Sweet Talking, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: "Camera loves you, I love you."





	68. Filming themselves

The screen is first black for a few seconds, with the faint wavering of something blocking the camera's view.

"Is the light on?"

"Uh, yeah."

The something moves away to reveal the camera is aiming at a bed, where Josh sits on one side and plays with the frayed denim hole in the knee pulled up to his chest. The rest of his body is swamped in a grey hoodie. Tyler flops onto the other side of the mattress on his stomach, simple sweats hugging his frame, and he looks up at Josh with sweet love in his big brown eyes.

"Y'ok, Joshie?"

Josh smiles softly and extends a pinkie. "Just promise me one more time no one's gonna see this."

Tyler's face turns softly serious as he completes the pinkie lock. "Babe, I swear on my grave, I'll move this to a thumb drive and keep it super secure. Watching you naked is my job and no one else's."

Josh laughs, his face crinkling cutely. "I guess that's a good enough disclaimer," he teases and leans close for a kiss.

What starts as a simple peck quickly becomes passionate as Tyler pulls Josh into his lap, and arms lock around each other like on instinct. Moans and the soft smacking of wet lips fill the air along with the slow rustle of hands feeling up and down every reachable inch of body space. Occasionally there's a flash of skin as hems are played with, showing Josh only has his lovely creamy tone under his hoodie and that Tyler's natural bronze is as beautiful as ever. Sometimes the kisses break from lips to leave pecks on cheeks or down the bridge of a nose, all greeted with smiles and sighs.

"Mmm..." Josh starts upping the action by rolling his hips against his boyfriend's, and Tyler pulls from his kiss with a pleasured breathy shudder.

"Yeah, jus' like that, ah..." He pulls back Josh's hood to attack his neck with more kisses, making the drummer suddenly buck his hips and fall back against the mattress with a squeal.

"Ty!-" Josh begins writhing under the attention and his hands flail to grab the seat of his love's pants.

"Unh...thas' right, sweetheart, don't hold back..."

And it certainly looks like Josh doesn't intend to, as for the next couple of minutes during the assault on his neck, Josh bucks his hips and keeps his grip on Tyler's ass like the young man could fly away at any moment. He rolls his head in the camera's direction to show his eyes clenched shut, jaw slack, and Tyler vigorously sucking and kissing the crook of his neck. He doesn't look to be nipping hard enough to draw blood, but touching the right nerves to drive Josh crazy.

"Ooohh..." Josh locks their legs together and holds to Tyler's waistband. "Oh...ohmigod... _oh_ ," his tone wavers as if desperate. 

"Hmm?" Tyler pulls his mouth away and cups Josh's cheeks so they're face to face. "Y'ok, babe?"

Josh opens his eyes and his chest rises and falls for a moment with ragged breathing. Their eyes are locked and Tyler rubs his thumbs on Josh's face in slow and smooth circles.

"Too...many layers," he eventually pants out.

Tyler grins adoringly. "Can't be having that." He pecks Josh on the nose and sits them upright, peeling off his drummer's hoodie. His smile doesn't leave his face as he traces a finger down pale muscles.

"Mmm, yeah." Josh licks his lips and holds to Tyler's waistband again, this time to slowly shimmy his pants down. The young man laughs, but in a soft endearing way as his half-hardness, still a desirable length, was exposed. Josh gazes as if he's hypnotized by lust.

Tyler threads his fingers into his lover's dark waves. "All yours, kitten."

Josh wastes no time in gripping the shaft and engulfing his mouth a bit beyond the head. His wet slurping sounds are quickly drowned out by Tyler moaning wordlessly in approval.

"Mmm..." Josh slowly bobs his head back and forth, the redness in his cheeks visibly rising as he keeps sucking. He rolls his eyes up to meet Tyler's gaze, and in spite of the blatant eroticism of what they're doing, there is so much pleasure conveyed in their hazed-over eyes. It's not just sex for the sake of sex, both young men truly adore each other and want to make each other feel good. This especially is obvious when Tyler gently swipes his thumb across Josh's sweaty forehead. "Baby, baby, baby..."

"Hmm-" Josh makes a few more bobbing motions before pulling his mouth away, leaving Tyler's hard-on still hanging and the young man groaning even as he smiles. "You're cute when you're desperate," Josh teases, pulls away Tyler's shirt, and pulls him close for another round of kissing and feeling each other up. Little endearments and praises leave their lips, most of them not picked up by the camera but their slow murmured tone can't be anything less than loving. 

"Ahh..." Tyler traces loops and swirls on Josh's arm like adding to the intricate tattoo lines, and the drummer shivers with delight. "Want more?"

"Uh huh." Josh kisses his boyfriend's nose and begins slowly wriggling out of his jeans. It's hard to tell if the slowness is out of necessity for the jeans being tight or to show off for Tyler and the camera, yet given his bit-lipped smile and that by the time his own hipbones and hard-on are exposed Tyler is gazing at his rolling hips with wide and wondrous eyes, it just might be the latter. "Ahh..." Finally Josh tosses aside the offending denim so both men are now only in their skin that shines enough in the room lights from sweat.

Tyler's expression, something akin to a hormone-addled teen experiencing their first centerfold, lingers for another moment before he puts his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. "Show me what you want," he rasps.

And show Josh does, turning around to get in a hands and knees position and looking back over his shoulder with a smile that all but screams _Come and get it._

"Oh...you," Tyler lovingly breathes. He stretches out of frame for a moment, comes back with an unmistakable bottle, and both young men are visibly panting while he completely slicks himself up, long fingers working quickly. 

"Damn, you make that look hot."

"Mmm, I'm looking at hot right here." Tyler positions himself behind Josh, hands on the drummer's hips, and kisses the back of his neck tenderly. Josh sighs and lets his head hang, face already smeared with bliss.

Tyler keeps up the neck kisses as he slowly pushes inside, even if they get interrupted by sharp cries and moans. Josh can't stay quiet either, groaning as fingers curl into the sheets and his hips push back to meet the thrusts. Only a brief flash of discomfort shows on anyone's face from all the physical effort, quickly washed over again by pleasure. A high and sweet sound floats from Josh when it looks like Tyler is in deeply as possible.

"Joshie..." Tyler caresses thick and colorful arms and kisses behind Josh's ear. "Look so sweet like this." The drummer grins and squirms playfully under the attention. "Camera loves you, I love you."

Josh pushes his hips back with a sigh. "Love...ooh..."

Tyler digs his fingers into Josh's sides and bites his lower lip. Both men soon settle in a rhythm of their hips working back and forth, the slap of skin on skin punctuated with deep grunts and long sighs when Tyler isn't leaning close to anoint his boyfriend's neck in kisses. Every one of those marks is responded to by squeaks and squirms where the only word for them is adorable. Occasionally limbs shake and back muscles tighten. There's no rush to reach climax at this point, only to feel pleasure in each other's presence.

After a few minutes, their hips are rolling slowly but no less deep. Breaths are ragged, especially Josh's. "Ah, yeah," he says with his eyes fluttering. 

"Uh huh." Tyler shakes in place and sets his palms on his lover's shoulderblades like an anchor. "Y'know...why I love...doin' it like this?"

"Hmm, why?" the question is dripped in so much lust Josh licks his lips.

"Your freckles...so pretty...could count every one of 'em...unh..." Tyler sweeps his hands up and down Josh's back in time with his hips.

"Ahh..." Josh shuts his eyes and something leaves his lips too quiet for the camera to pick up save for a whisper.

"Hmm?" Tyler leans close and gently grips the back of his boyfriend's hair. "What was that, baby?"

Josh moans and arches his neck. "Unh...c...come on my back, Ty...wanna watch you..."

A wide grin slowly curls onto Tyler's red and sweat-drenched face, and without breaking the intensity of his thrusts, he holds to Josh's face and turns his head for a kiss. Tongues visibly dance around each other and there's more murmurs not picked up by the camera, but they are obviously filled with so much love and desire.

When Tyler breaks the kiss, he links his arms around Josh's waist to touch at the firm erection and licks the back of his neck. "Ahhh, get ready, kitten."

Josh looks like he's been ready for quite a few minutes, the redness in his face matching that in his dick, and when Tyler touches it, well, that's it for him. He's shaking on his hands and knees as he spills into Tyler's hand with a loud cry.

"Oh, sweetheart...that's so beautiful- yes!" Tyler pulls out, and a few quick strokes and a grunt later he comes on Josh's back as requested, gloss on pale skin.

The strength in Josh's limbs apparently reaches their limit and he collapses on the mattress, drained and whimpering. Tyler lies back on top of him and cuddles around his waist, not even caring about the slick and sticky messes on their bodies. "Mmm, Joshie..." Kiss-kiss-kiss all over the back of the drummer's neck and hair. "You're so pretty when you lose it like that...gonna watch that again and again."

Josh opens his eyes and smiles so sweetly. "Yeah?"

"Mhmm." Tyler nuzzles his face deep into Josh's neck like wanting to hide in there.

"Mmf...we're gonna be so sticky...but I love you," Josh mumbles just loud enough to pick up.

"Love you too, my beautiful sticky." Tyler nips somewhere to make his man pleasantly twitch.


End file.
